csifandomcom-20200225-history
Inside Out
Inside Out is the third episode in season six of . Synopsis After Horatio's son goes missing when a prison transport is attacked Horatio must find him. Upon learning of the identity of Kyle he is targeted in order to get at Lt. Caine, who must find him before it is too late. Meanwhile Ryan causes tension with his former colleagues when he is hired as an expert witness for the defense. Plot Horatio is at the Biscayne County Courthouse while his new found son, Kyle Harmon, is arraigned as an adult on kidnapping charges. As Kyle is led off to the bus to jail, a much more dangerous criminal, Julio Rentoria promises two million dollars to anyone who can break him out of jail. Horatio, after telling Tripp he hasn't yet revealed to Kyle that he is the boy's father, asks the detective to ride on the bus to make sure it gets to its destination safely. On the road, a truck hits the bus head on and several prisoners escape, including Julio and Kyle. Tripp fires at what appears to be a man with a gun, but when the dust clears, the body of a young deaf woman named Veronica Eckland lies on the ground, and Tripp fears he's responsible. Kyle quickly turns himself into Horatio, who reluctantly returns the boy to police custody. Calleigh is relieved when she can clear Tripp of Veronica's death, and she matches the bullet to a gun belonging to a man named Barry Slater. Barry admits he was at the scene to help free Julio and collect the two million, but claims his gun and bike were both stolen. The bike is traced and found with one of the escaped convicts, Oscar Monahan, who is facing serious jail time via the Three Strikes law. Natalia bags the keys to the bike but is rushed off by Ryan to a shooting lesson with an expert at the gun range. She's shocked when she returns to the lab and learns her evidence is being called into question by Oscar's defense, thanks to an expert witness: Ryan Wolfe. Ryan is claiming that because she took the evidence to the firing range rather than right to the lab, she broke the chain of custody. State's attorney Rebecca Nevins leans on Natalia to give her dirt on Ryan, but Natalia won't budge. Calleigh and Delko trace a cutting-edge paint sample found on the bus's bumper to an SUV owned by one Will Bedford. Will admits to helping Julio get away for the two million payday, in order to help his sick brother. He turns over the payment to the CSIs: two million dollars worth of heroin. Ryan goes to examine the area where Oscar was discovered with the bike and finds the gun used to shoot Veronica. The DNA on it matches not Oscar but Barry, the gun's owner. He confesses to shooting Veronica when he saw her gesturing to Julio, afraid she would beat him to the big payday. While Tripp investigates Veronica, Valera finds DNA inside the heroin packets that belong to Joe LeBrock, who's serving time in jail. Horatio locates Julio's cohort, Trevor, but he has a cryptic warning for Horatio: they know who his son is. Tripp discovers that Veronica was engaged to Julio, and she must have told Julio about Kyle after reading Horatio and Tripp's lips at the courthouse. Horatio rushes to the jail only to learn Kyle is missing. Tripp and Delko trace a call placed to Joe LeBrock in jail to a cell phone belonging to Julio and manage to locate him and take him into custody. Horatio puts the pressure on Joe to find his son. When Horatio threatens to kill him, Joe tells the CSI that Kyle is in a tunnel below the jail. Horatio finds his son and tells him that he's his father. Horatio pulls Oscar aside: he agrees to not use the Three Strike law against him if he'll protect Kyle in jail. Oscar acquiesces and protects Kyle from Julio and his thugs. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva La Rue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast *Evan Ellingson as Kyle Harmon * John Sharian as Joe LeBrock *Christina Chang as Rebecca Nevins *Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera *Jessica Szohr as Samantha Barrish * Luis Moncada as Julio Rentoria * Joey Gaytan as Trevor Battle * Aries Spears as Oscar Monahan * Keith Hamilton Cobb as Oscar's Lawyer * Lauren Mary Kim as Veronica Eckland * David Newsom as Will Bedford * Callard Harris as Barry Slater * Chris William Martin as Rich Caprioto * Steve Toussaint as Judge Hugo Kemp * Loren Olson as MDPD Uniform * Jeff De Serrano as Corrections Officer * Shane Conrad as Reporter * Erika Schaefer as Amy/Beautiful Girl * Edward Morrison as Barber * Michael J. Lockridge as Prisoner See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes